Cosas grandes
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: A Levi le molestaba todo lo demasiado grande o lo que no alcanza con su tamaño, como esa maldita regadera que funciona mal. Pero hay sólo una cosa que le gusta grande, y Eren lo iba a descubrir aquel día. ErenxRivaille.


Otro fic Ereri, para llenar un poquito más el fandom. Empezaré pronto otro fic xDD uno de varios capítulos de esta pareja, espero contar con su apoyo. Por cierto, ya me hice un facebook.

Por cierto, para los que no lo sepan estoy administrando una página que se llama "Rivaille uke" a quienes le guste son bienvenidos a darle "me gusta" a la página :333 búsquenla en Face.

******Pareja: **ErenxRivaille/Levi.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** El lindo Lecuak.

Levi le miró con odio. Le miró con el mayor desprecio que su cara maligna pudiera demostrar hacia algo. Eso era personal...

Era la regadera y él... la estúpida regadera estaba en su contra, disparando agua para todas partes menos en su puto cuerpo que necesitaba una limpieza. A Levi le pueden joder y molestar en muchos temas y sentidos, puede mantenerse tranquilo evidentemente... pero jamás, jamás de los jamases debían meterse con su espumoso baño, menos si había traigo a Lecuak, un nuevo patito que le había dado una pequeña de cinco años cuando volvió desde fuera de las murallas ya que había oído de algunos cadetes que a ese sargento le gustaba "bañarse" y la "limpieza", no es que le pareciera lindo el patito ni nada de eso... sólo lo usaba por la niña.

–Lecuak, tápate los ojos...–el patito le miró con intensidad diciéndole que volviera pronto y sin daños, que él esperaría como un buen pato de goma su regreso.

Después de un diálogo por lo demás raro y claramente mental ya que Levi no diría semejantes estupideces teniendo a sus camaradas al lado fue hasta la maldita regadera.

Se estiró.

–Huuhhh...–se quejaba al ver que no alcanzaba a la manguera hija de puta. ¿Quien mierda había diseñado esas putas regaderas tan altas?

Intentó dar un salto.

–Echaré el puto edificio abajo...–otra vez su intento frustrado, no quería dar un salto más potente o estirarse más y caer por un descuido para mostrarle su culo a todos sus soldados en una posición muy incómoda.

Y fue cuando recordó a quien tenía al lado derecho.

–Eren...–llamó.

Ya lo había usado como esclavo recogiéndole libros. Ahora podía usarlo para arreglar la puta ducha.

–¿Señor?–se asomó Eren al rectángulo angosto. Tragó grueso haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantener su mirado sobre el rostro mojado de Levi y no el delicioso cuerpo desnudo que se posaba de manera obscena para él.

–Arregla la ducha...–ordenó de manera fría y seca.

No dijo nada más ni Eren necesitó de nada más. No le iba a preguntar porqué Levi no lo había arreglado solo o quizás le saque un testículo con los dientes. Levi odia que le hagan comentarios de "incapacidad" por su porte, nadie menciona lo bajo que es siquiera, nadie sería tan tonto como para ir pensando ya qué debería escribiría en su altar.

Eren alcanzó la regadera con facilidad y apretó lo suelto, unos segundos después dio un pequeño estirón y la dejó donde estaba, su destino era salir, pero Levi estaba a la salida de la regadera con los ojos fijos en la entrepierna del menor.

–La tienes jodidamente grande, Eren...–

–¿Eh?–los ojos se abrieron con impresión. ¿No se refería a su pene, verdad?

–Tan grande que... se sentiría malditamente bien en mi culo...–los ojos del mayor se afilaron y se relamió los labios.

-¿¡Ehhhhh!?– ¿no se refería a que le pusiera el pene en su culo Leviciestico? ¿¡VERDAD!?

–Todos saldrán para el toque, tu quédate después de él Eren, es una puta orden.–

–¿EHHHHHHHHH?– oh dios... ¿no se refería a?

Miró su rostro. Vaya que sí lo hacía.

Eren aprendió dos cosas importantes ese día, Levi no odia todo lo "grande" en esta vida, por desgracia lo que le gusta que sea grande no es muy lindo de mencionar. Y segundo...no todos se fueron. Pero este es un tema que dejó emputecido a Levi que pensaba quemar las casas de los hijos de puta que se atrevieran a decir que pasó en las duchas y quedarse escuchando como unos infelices fetichistas.

Por su parte, Lecuak se tapó los ojos. Era mucho ruido y morbo para un patito de goma tan elegante como él.

**N.A:** Basado en una tira. Pero nada que ver, sólo era Levi comentando "hay algo que me gusta grande... y duro" y miraba a Eren x'DDDDD


End file.
